


Buffing

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Knockout is having trouble adjusting to his new situation (and new partner) and Bumblebee reveals a hidden talent.





	Buffing

**Author's Note:**

> This little short is based off of a comic by Milagrosen on Tumblr.

When Bee wandered into the washracks he froze and tried to absorb the scene before him. KO was sitting on a stool glaring at the buffer sitting on the counter, he looked as if he’d started buffing himself and then just stopped half way through the job. That was odd in and of itself, KO always looked his best, so the half-finished job was just wrong to see.

“Hey Knock? The buffer die on you or something?” Bee questioned gently.

“No.” was the short and harsh answer he got.

Bee glanced between Knockout and the buffer, the instinct to make a joke bubbling in his tanks, but he reeled himself in.

“Well….what’s wrong then?”

“I’m just thinking.” He sounds way too upset for this to be a simple one dimensional problem.

This was getting uncomfortable, maybe now’s the time to lighten the mood.

“Well I don’t think the buffer is gonna crack under the pressure, no matter how intimidating your stare.”

KO leveled a rather dirty look on Bumblebee and the yellow mech put his hands up, but smiled softly.

“C’mon Knock, what’s up? Maybe I can help…?”

The dirty glare stays for a moment, but then he squeezes his optics shut and sighs.

“I’m just, I’m still getting used to doing it on my own again…” His gaze falls to the floor, suddenly thoughtful and….maybe a little sad.

Oh, so this was a Breakdown thing. Bee wasn’t sure where to go with this, he knew the two had been close so he’s not surprised really that KO had let him do something like help him buff. Should he offer to help? Should he give him space? With their relationship being so new he was afraid to accidentally cross any boundaries.

After puzzling over the options he decided it was best not to let the silence linger.

“You want me to help you finish?”

Knockout looked up looking vaguely startled and then charmingly skeptical. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Please, I’ve seen your armor on its best days, I don’t think…”

“That’s different, I don’t like the same level of shine you do.” Bee picked up the buffer and switched it on, quickly finding the setting he was almost certain KO used.

And based on the pleasantly surprised face he made, Bee was pretty sure he guessed right.

“Well?”

Knockout hesitated ever so slightly before huffing and standing up, “Alright, I don’t see how you could make it any worse…”

Bee set to work and though it was tedious, he appreciated that Knockout allowed him to do it, considering how personal it was. After triple checking that he had gotten every last section of armor he smiled warmly at his work and watched as KO examined himself in the mirror.

For once Knockout didn’t seem to be trying very hard to reel in his emotions. He was clearly surprised and incredibly pleased, the smile and the way he flared his armor to catch the light was a dead giveaway.

“Look at this! I can’t belie- This is such a good job!”

Bee chuckled softly, “Don’t sound so surprised, I’ve been buffing for years, I know what I’m doing. And I’ve been around you enough to surmise just how you like it done.”

Knockout turned to him sharply, devilish smirk plastered to his face. Before Bee could react his helm was seized in clawed servos and yanked forwards into a fierce and searing kiss. Knockout’s engine purred, his chassis gently vibrating against Bumblebee’s, and before he knew it he was on the floor with KO sitting in his lap. His arms snaked around KO’s waist to keep them pressed chest to chest.

When Knockout pulled away the smile he wore was not his usual smirk, but something softer, more genuine.

“Thank you my little bug…” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hey, anytime. And I mean it, you can always come to me, I want you to be able to lean on me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. In the meantime…. _how shall I repay you~?_ ”

Sharp servos drifted over his shoulders and dipped into the seams where his door wings connected to his back. Expert digits plucked at wires and joints and Bumblebee couldn’t help the pleased groan that left his lips. When he onlined his optics again KO was smirking triumphantly.

_“Now who’s the one with hidden talents?” Bee grinned._


End file.
